


A Promise

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, BAMF Merlin, Betrayal, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oblivious Arthur, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred feels the air thicken with magic and fear (his) and rage (Merlin’s). It’s so impossibly <i>consuming</i> that his lungs strain with each breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "ardred/merthur, mordred knows he will never have arthur's love so he spikes his drink with a love potion and at least have him for just one night, when merlin finds out about this, he is furious and lashes out, any rating"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Mordred feels the air thicken with magic and fear (his) and rage (Merlin’s).

It’s so impossibly  _consuming_  that his lungs strain with each breath.

Despite the impending display of power, Merlin’s eyes are bright with unshed tears. “I should  _kill you_  right here,” Merlin growls out, teeth exposed in a snarl.

He’s already found the remnants of the ill-effected love potion. Arthur is bedridden, his memory foggy but thankfully ignorant of the previous night.

“That would be not advised,” Mordred says, bravely. It is  _very_  brave, because Merlin walks forward and his magic is like a dull, roaring storm around them.

“You  _defiled_  him, you forced him into it!”

Merlin’s hand is outstretched, whether to throw Mordred’s skull against the wall or to squeeze his fingers, and _squeeze_  the very bleeding soul out of his body.

“I did, Emrys,” Mordred admits in soft grimness, his own magic rearing up, protectively coiling around himself. “There’s no use lying about it.” 

He would never be able to rid the  _vision_  of how wide Arthur’s mouth opened, his pale blue eyes hazy. Desire crackled in Mordred’s veins, as he sank into the flesh of his king, reveling in the clenching of Arthur’s muscles and helpless, breathy groans when Mordred’s cock knocked against that bundle of nerves.

“But would you risk your favour and position beside the king in murdering me?”

It’s Merlin’s eyes squeezing together finally, lips quivering, his tears shining down his cheeks. A blow of magic crashes into Mordred’s gut, unable to get a gasp in, careening him backwards and through the open chamber-window. 

With some fortune, Mordred dangles from the window’s sill, high above the cobblestones and other people below who gaze up in horror and run.

_{I will kill you. Make no mistake of it.}_

Merlin’s voice echoes in his mind, thundering and mournful.

*


End file.
